


Hostile Takeover (русский)

by baixue88



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixue88/pseuds/baixue88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов, посвященная любовной истории диктатора и шпионки.</p><p>Переводчик: O. Bender (http://ficbook.net/authors/192243, jasper--blog.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hostile Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698292) by [baixue88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixue88/pseuds/baixue88). 



Он выслал её.  
  
Мохан. Любимый муж и отец её ребенка спокойно отправил Ишвари прямо в логово зверя.  
  
Он сказал, что просто позволяет жене поучаствовать в делах страны, она ведь так хотела этого, однако Ишвари нетрудно догадаться о настоящих мотивах Мохана. Она вечно жалуется, ставит под сомнение его власть, требует, чтобы её допустили к участию в важных делах... Гейл хочет, чтобы Ишвари уже прекратила вмешиваться. Она - Тарун Матара. Живое воплощение божества, а не второй лидер.  
  
Ишвари - не королева. Пешка, брошенная далеко от мужа, далеко от сына, далеко от её народа.  
  
Она даже не пыталась поинтересоваться, может ли взять Аджая с собой. Бесполезно. С помощью сына Мохан манипулировал ей, и без него он бы не смог держать характер жены, теперь особенно непослушный, под контролем.   
  
Ишвари медленно поднимается к крепости. Она не чувствует своего мальчика за спиной. Там, где должна быть вечно ворочающаяся и что-то лепечущая ноша, лишь непривычная легкость. Чувство опустошенности терзает её сердце.  
  
Сначала Аджай покинул живот Ишвари, а теперь его насильно забрали с её плеч. Тело стало таким лёгким, что, кажется, одно дуновение ветра способно сбить её с ног.   
Её сын теперь с Моханом, окруженный чужими людьми и заботой чужой женщины...  
  
Она замечает стоящих у ворот часовых прежде, чем сама может попасть в их поле зрения, и немного сбавляет темп. Пытаясь отогнать тревогу, Ишвари убеждает себя, что солдаты не причинят вреда безоружной женщине. К тому же она выглядит очень молодо, даже несколько по-детски. Но леденящий страх всё равно не отпускает Ишвари. А что если они обо всём знают? Что если она невольно себя выдаст?  
  
Ишвари останавливается и оглядывается на дорогу в долину. Еще есть шанс передумать и вернуться. Вернуться... Но к кому? К Мохану, чтобы он выставил её на посмешище? Он уже догадывается, что она слаба и нерешительна, и если Ишвари вернется - Гейл только сильнее убедится в её никчёмности.  
Возвращение равносильно вечному заточению. Равносильно пожизненному лишению свободы.   
Ишвари поджимает губы и продолжает подъем к крепости.   
  
Убедившись, что часовые заметили приближение человека, Ишвари бросает трость и поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. Один из солдат быстрым шагом направляется к ней, поправляя на плече автомат. Парень очень молод, почти её возраста.   
  
\- Документы.  
  
\- Они... Я потеряла их. Умоляю вас, я лишь прошу убежища у Пэйгана Мина. Я - Тарун Матара.  
  
Глаза часового расширились от удивления, и, спешно кивнув, он схватил висящую на боку рацию.  
  
\- Капитан.  
  
\- Да. Что? - Голос грубый и нетерпеливый.  
  
\- Здесь… Пришла Тарун Матара. Она ищет защиты у Пэйгана Мина.  
  
Долгое молчание. Солдат нервно улыбается Ишвари, пытаясь сохранять уверенный вид.  
  
Наконец шипящий звук рации нарушает тишину:  
  
\- Впустите её.


	2. Chapter 2

Ишвари смотрит в окно и наблюдает за яркими, мерцающими, словно звезды, огнями далекого дворца, к которому она не приблизилась ни на шаг. На радиосвязь никто не выходит вот уже около двух часов.

Солдаты позволили Ишвари присесть и дать уставшим от долгого подъема ногам отдохнуть. Она рассказала им, что прячется вот уже несколько дней, хотя это было и так заметно по её внешнему виду. Скорее даже по запаху. Ишвари позаботилась об этом заранее, и, перед тем как отправиться в крепость, неделю воздерживалась от еды и мытья. По дороге сюда она даже хорошенько покаталась по канаве, от чего её руки покрылись сетью царапин, а листья застряли в волосах и платье.   
Повстанцы высадили её глубоко в долине, вдали от посторонних глаз, так что ей не пришлось преодолевать весь путь прямо от дома. Но всё же это было тяжелое испытание для молодой матери, чьи спина и колени еще болели после беременности. 

Солдаты почти не говорят с Ишвари. Они поставили чайник, налили горячего чаю в кружку (вытертую наспех уголком рубашки) и оставили её в покое, наблюдая за ней с другой стороны комнаты. В помещении находятся только двое, но время от времени сюда заглядывают другие солдаты, недоуменно разглядывают Ишвари и уходят обратно.

Всего несколько лет назад она была богиней своего народа. Новый король хорошо постарался, чтобы искоренить все эти пережитки прошлого, но вера все еще живет в сердцах киратцев, даже в сердцах его самых верных солдат.   
И сейчас она, свергнутое божество, сидит в местной комнате переговоров, но часовые прекрасно понимают, кто она, что бы там ни говорил Король Мин. Так солдаты и стоят, украдкой поглядывая на неё и переговариваясь друг с другом. 

Ишвари сидит тихо. Она не смеет говорить, еще не время. 

Минуты идут убийственно медленно, и каждую секунду она ожидает, что кто-то ворвется в комнату, в два счета разоблачит, кто она, и что здесь делает, приставит к стенке и всадит в её голову парочку пуль раньше, чем она успеет выкрикнуть имя мужа или своего мальчика. 

Но ничего не происходит. Ишвари потихоньку пьет чай, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук. Её ноги уже почти примерзли к металлическому стулу.  
Где-то далеко раздается протяжный вой волка, нарушая спокойствие ночи. Ишвари вздрагивает и снова поворачивается к окну, напряженно вглядываясь в далекие огоньки.  
Два из них двигаются.

Вдруг они исчезают, а потом появляются снова, постепенно становясь больше и ярче. Кажется, это машина. Ишвари невольно подается к окну, пытаясь разглядеть её. Один из солдат тоже обращает внимание на огни. Пробормотав что-то своему напарнику, он протирает еще одну кружку и наливает в нее дымящийся напиток.

Живот Ишвари скручивает от волнения.  
Скорее, чем ей хотелось бы, она слышит снаружи рев двигателя и звук тормозящих по земле шин. Звонкий хлопок закрывающейся двери, и через пару минут в комнату вошла молодая женщина с прямыми черными волосами и острой, как бритва, челкой.

\- Это она? - спрашивает женщина на хинди, кивнув в сторону Ишвари.  
\- Да. Не хотите ли вы ч…  
\- Нет. Король хочет видеть её немедленно. 

Стуча сапогами, женщина подходит к Ишвари и окидывает её холодным взглядом. Она не походит на киратских женщин, в её глазах нет ни понимания, ни одобрения, лишь некое подобие на интерес.

\- Ну, - говорит она коротко, - пойдем.

Ишвари оглядывается на солдат, но они не смотрят на неё. Ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как повиноваться и проследовать в холодную ночь за этой высокой женщиной. Водитель стоит у машины, зажав в губах сигарету, но как только он замечает их, бросает окурок на землю и тушит носком ботинка. Женщина садится на место рядом с водителем, сам водитель помогает Ишвари забраться на задние кресла.

\- Мы поедем наверх, в гору? - спрашивает Ишвари непривычно хриплым голосом.  
\- Да.  
\- А когда король увидит меня?  
\- Он хочет встретиться с тобой как можно скорее, - говорит женщина резким тоном, не предвещающим продолжения разговора. Ишвари пытается определить акцент, но сидящая замолкает, уставившись в окно. Водитель часто смотрит на Ишвари в зеркало заднего вида, но также сохраняет молчание.

Они едут по длинной, извилистой дороге, порой такой узкой, что Ишвари удивляется, как машина еще не сорвалась вниз.   
Вдруг дорога заливается ярким светом и они подъезжают к воротам дворца. Машина останавливается, женщина помогает Ишвари выйти и, не проронив ни слова, ведет ее к главной двери. Она тянет руку к звонку, но дверь открылась, опередив её.

\- Юма! Быстро ты, однако. Спасибо тебе, дорогая, - мужчина в тёмно-синих брюках и открытой на несколько пуговиц шелковой рубашке обнимает черноволосую женщину за плечи, но смотрит не на неё, а туда, где стоит Ишвари. Сначала он кажется ей обычным белым, со светлыми волосами, острыми чертами лица, но как только её взгляд встречается со взглядом мужчины, Ишвари ясно понимает, кто перед ней.

Не колеблясь и секунды, она падает на колени, опустив голову и молитвенно сложив руки. 

\- Король Мин! - она плачет, голос снова предательски хрипит, но сейчас уже не до него. - Я пришла просить твоей защиты! Умоляю, даруй Тарун Матаре убежище!

\- Господи, ради всего святого, давай без этого!

Сильные руки подхватывают её. Ишвари поднимает полный удивления взгляд и видит склонившегося над ней короля с веселой ухмылкой на лице. 

\- Мы же можем обойтись без этих причудливых традиционных штучек, правда? Давай, поднимайся. Вот так.

Его голос глубокий и мягкий, с западным акцентом. Помогая ей подняться, он внимательно смотрит на неё, словно на равную.

\- Итак, - спокойно говорит король, всё ещё не отпуская рук Ишвари, которые та не смеет убрать. - Кажется, ты знаешь, кто я. А ты Ишвари…?

\- Ишвари Прадан, - она поперхнулась, сказав ему свою девичью фамилию. И как он не видит её насквозь? Как он не слышит голос Мохана за каждым её словом? Она уверена, что выдала себя с головой уже раз сто, но пути назад нет, бежать некуда. Теперь существует только король Мин, который стоит прямо перед ней и касается её своими мягкими изящными пальцами.

\- Ишвари Прадан. Приятно познакомиться. Ты можешь звать меня Пэйган.


End file.
